


Prince of Warriors

by satoshy12



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Azeroth, F/M, Hybrids, Northrend, Not the lich King Arthas AU, Other, Post-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Vrykul - Freeform, World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshy12/pseuds/satoshy12
Summary: Born from the Battlord and the God-Queen of the Tideskorn. Half Human and Vrykul, raised in Northred with the help of the Dwarf King Muradin.No Lich King Arthas AU.
Relationships: Sigryn/Arthas Menethil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Prince of Warriors (Prologue)

…

He is the greatest hero of the North of Azeroth.

He is the wielder of Silver Hand, the Fist of the Fallen Watcher.

He is the slayer of the Lich King.

His name was Arthas, the Battlelord of the Valarjar of Odyn.

...

Rirdon's Pov

[We are almost there!]

I could hear the voice of the others from the Expedition on the airship, rousing me from my nap. Because if you want to reach Frosthold you need a Flying one.

[In around a few minutes. We will have arrived at Frosthold. The home of the Frostborn Dwarves.]

Rubbing my eyes, I stood up from and looked out of the carriage of the flying mount next to was my Bag.

Taking in the sight of the beautiful Frozen Plains and Mountains and just looking at the Stronghold of the Alliance, I saw my breath into the cold air and said softly into the Wind.

" I hope you can help me Grandfather Muradin...."


	2. CHAPTER: 2

Rirdon's P.O.V

*Poof!*

Came the sound as I threw my heavy bag on my new bed. Then just to fall onto it, I could feel my body sink into the soft fur. Feeling the fatigue of the long trip left my body, I couldn't help but let out a small groan.

"Ahhhh..."

Muradin told him to first take rest before we should talk about his request for his Sword.

After I had taken my nap, I stood up, took my Yeti skin cloak, a gift from my Uncle-figure the Frost King Malakk of the Ice Trolls, and made my way to the King of the Frostborn, my adoptive Grandfather Muradin.

Hardly was inside the building and the moment as Muradin saw me he jumped up and made his way to me. Behind Muradin, was his wife the Queen of the Frostborn Dwarves Koni Frostfury herself a sky blue skinned female Frostborn.

"Ah lad how are you, I hope the journal wasn't that hard for someone at your age and how big you are now."

The man, no boy smiled, while he was only 12 years old I was taller than King Muradin, long blond hair, broad chested with my well defined muscles, had to with my Vrykul blood my mother says so. My cape/cloak was made of Yeti fell. I looked more like a man then a boy my age should be.

"Good to see you, Grandfather." I laughed and hugged the man who helped to raise me. I never met the family or land of my father Arthas other than his one teacher Muradin, not his father or his beloved sister he told me about but he did not tell me their names. 

"What was the thing you wanted help from me?"

I pulled the bag Infront of him and opened it so he could see it and like I expected his eyes widened in shock: "I want to reforge something out of the shards of my father's Sword."

" You are asking me to forge a Sword for you?" Muradin asked not sure how I meant the question to him but that was not how I meanted it.

"No, I want you to teach me blacksmithing, so I can do it myself with your help."

Muradin's smile turned to me with pride and he nodded. I could see his eyes were still looking again at the shards of my father's Sword 'Strom'kar the Warbreaker', the very Sword he used to slay the Lich King, before he later got the Hammer of Tyr Silver Hand.

But I myself couldn't stop the smile on my face and made my way to Grandma Koni. I still hadn't greated her.

....

Forsakened, by Close Friends and Family.  
Only the Loyal stand with him,

And this brave joined him to fight for all the Living.

He awoke in the storm that scorching was approaching

Reborn in frost and ice, he had been blessed

Thus, began the journey to reclaim peace

.....

Muradin P.O.V.

I wasn't sure if I should even help Rirdon with this. True while this Sword had helped them very much in saving Azeroth and against the Lich King Ner'zhul, it had taken much more from them. 

This Sword was the very symbol of the deal his student Arthas had made with the Titanic Watcher Odyn, the one that ended with Arthas as a Valarjar who could never leave Northrend and stay in the Walls of Valor. 

' I know the only way Lord Odyn would allow him to reforge this Sword is if he wants something for him to do with it.' Muradin thought as he looked at his adoptive Grandson talking to his wife with concern for the Child in his eyes but a small smile looking at them.

I closed the bag and made my way to them and put my arm around Rirdon's shoulder:" So lad, what do you think about doing?"

He happily smiled at me and said:" My Father and Mother said I could travel around the World. You know that I only know and have seen Northrend, the Shadowlands,"

'Oh lad most have never seen the Shadowlands or heard if it let alone returned from it.'

" And of course you know the Zandalar Isles!" He finished and got me out of my thoughts.

I nodded to that yes they all had met Zandalari Trolls there through their friend King Malakk who had taken them with him to meet the only other still active Troll Empire and the God-King of the Trolls Rastakhan.

"How did it come to that decision?" Koni asked him.

"It was after Lord Bwonsamdi had a talk with Lord Odyn about something important, I was allowed to travel around the World, the Loa of Death even said he would help me after I left Northrend as a thank for my parents about the Lich King."

Bwonsamdi, he still doesn't trust that Loa was always looking for a Deal or something similar but let it be known that his help had really helped against the Undead. So yes he could protect him but he would want him to do some quest for him.

The Loa or Graves and Souls truly hated his new Rival that he had taken Ner'zhul soul somewhere dark in the Other Side, rumours said it was given to Mueh'zala the God of Death.

"Mueh'zala had eaten it alive.” That was what he told them after he returned to say what happened to the soul of the undead Orc. After that he was silent no matter what or who asked him.

"Are you sure you can do it." His beloved wife asked in concern for Rirdon, ah how he loved his wife, he can't forget his brothers Magni and Brann look after they saw her.

How the wind danced with her hair, or how she sparkles brighter than all the diamonds in the world. She is truly the most beautiful of all females he ever met.

"Yes, I have no fair Grandma," Rirdon smiled at her," did you forget I was trained by the Valarjar, My Father, Grandfather, my Mother and even by some Trolls in the Drakkari Empire in Zul'Drak."

Ah yes The Drakkari were known to be particularly cunning fighters, which they would prove to great effect during the Aqir and Troll War and later in against the Lich King.

Third Person P.O.V

In the Halls of Valor was Odyn listening to the new reports of Eyir and some Val'kyr with his General Arthas next him.

" The Timeless One, Nozdormu had confirmed that he saw the same as you my Lord." Eyir finished her report.

Odyn nodded his head to that he had already foreseen that. 

He stroked his fire beard that was actually a wound from the Fire Elemental Ragnaros but his expression was as calm as always.

"Well, then! Mobilize some team to warn our allies," he then looked at his adopted son." Arthas you get the Armies ready." Odyn ordered him.

"Yes!"

Right after they left the room, Odyn's expression turned somber.

"THAT VERY PRESENCE...It couldn't be mistaken."

"It's Truly you Deathwing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> Without Lordaeron destruction Theramore doesn't exist they hadn't a reason to flee.  
> No Blood Elves, the Sunwell wasn't destroyed.   
> The modern Mak'gora duel between Thrall and Garrosh happened because the Scourge didn't invade Orgrimmar. (So who would have won, Thrall or Garrosh if Thrall did he crippled Garrosh as a lesson??)


End file.
